


take my hand

by therennovels



Series: five x reader one shots [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: I still dont know tags red heart, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Spoilers, five hargreeves - Freeform, hope you like red heart, this is hard, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therennovels/pseuds/therennovels
Summary: this was a request on my tumblr from a prompt list (@ thetrashcannot for requests)44: “You’re an idiot” “But I am your idiot”45: “Take my hand, just trust me”50: “Stay”context: you were partners with five at the commission. he jumped you back to 2019 but instead of turning up kids, y’all ended up in your 20s. time travel man, it’s wild. you were there to help stop the apocalypse the first time and he brought you with them to the 60’s. you got dropped in ’62 and stayed with elliot because you wanted to be ready when five showed up. this picks up with the scene where they open the invitation to the consulate
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Reader
Series: five x reader one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196372
Kudos: 3





	take my hand

“Hoyt Hillenkoetter and the Consulate General of Mexico in Dallas, cordially invite you to a gala.” Diego reads off the card Five had found in his escapes through his father’s office.

“whoa wait, Hoyt Hillenkoetter? Are you serious, Hillenkoetter is one of the majestic twelve.” Elliot interrupts

“What the hell is the majestic twelve?” Diego asks. You looked at Five to see if he had any clue of what he was talking about but he seemed just as lost as you.

“They’re, like shadow government, Kennedy is the first president to try to push them into the light. Although they’ve only identified eleven so far”

“So who’s the twelfth?” You asked, Diego and Five both looked at each other

“Dad.”

“Great, we go to this party, find your dad and ask him why he wants to kill the president and maybe he’ll give us the key to stopping the end of the world. great plan guys.” You snark and Lila laughs, the other three in the room were a little less amused.

“We’ll to go to the party, see what we can find out” Five says, not taking his gaze away from you. Finally he gets up and motions for you to follow him. “You both need to find something nice to wear, we need to be able to blend in as much as possible if we want to be successful.”

With that he exits the room, you on his heels, towards the room you were staying in. He sits down on your bed and looks around. He notices your closet.

“Do you have a dress.” The question caught you off guard, you knew what he was referring to but still you stumbled over your words.

“Uh yeah, I have something that will work.”

“Great, get changed. We don’t have much time.” He looks at you one last time and blinks out. You pull out your dress and get changed. You put on some makeup just to make it look like you belonged somewhere formal and just as you were finishing Five comes back.

“yn you ready oh-“ he stops dead in his tracks when he sees you. he looks you up and down and you sink a little into yourself “you look, nice” you look back up seeing that he can’t make eye contact with you at all, you do what you do best to ease the tension, annoy him with jokes

“thank you. you look, the same. You’re really not going to change?” He glares at you

“I’m going for practicality”

“Whatever you say schoolboy.” He rolls his eyes at you and walks out the door, making sure to get one last good look at you before he does.

The four of you found yourselves crouched behind a car, wearing very uncomfortable formal attire, ready to blend in as best as possible to get the job done.

“Alright here’s the plan” Diego says “We infiltrate, we identify, we extract, got it?” You look at Five for clarification because clearly both you and Lila need a translation

“That’s what I said.” Diego and Lila move behind the car in front of you and you go to move as well but Five holds you back

“Find the old man and get out fast” Five explains and Diego looks at him annoyed

“Whats wrong?” You look at him while he stares ahead at Lila.

“I don’t trust her, something seems off and I have a feeling she’s going to ruin this.” You look at him and you roll your eyes.

“Five, whether or not you’re right, we don’t have time for this.” He looks at you expecting you to cave but you don’t “Now come on before we lose them.”

He complies and follows behind you once you get to the entrance, he extends his arm expecting you to take it but you just look at it. He huffs and takes your arm and wraps it around his.

“You’re an idiot” he says rolling his eyes

“But I am your idiot” you reply with the cheekiest grin, placing your free hand on his connected arm. He looks down smiling, trying to stop you from seeing the blush on his face. He know he doesn’t have time for this type of stuff but he can’t stop himself from indulging. He’s wanted to call you his since your first mission together, though he would never tell you that. He knows you wouldn’t feel the same about him. He tries to refocus himself on the mission at hand and walks you inside. You find Diego and Lila once again and come up with a game plan.

“We’ll look around, see if there’s anything that looks suspicious” Five delegates, “you two keep on the lookout” As soon as he gets those words out Lila pulls Diego into some other room.

Five knows he doesn’t have to keep you on his arm at this point. You’re sneaking through halls you shouldn’t be in anyways, but he was not about to risk losing this moment of closeness you were sharing. At one point you break away from him just to get a better look down a hall and when you fall back with him he takes your arm again, you notice this behavior.

“You know we don’t have the keep up the gimmick sir, no one is around.” This makes him start to panic, he doesn’t wanna let you go but he doesn’t wanna let you know that he loves the closeness.

“Someone could see us at any moment, I would rather be safe than sorry.” You roll your eyes but don’t question any further. You hear some voices coming from the end of one of the halls so you pull him to investigate. You finally see them, the men all filing into a room. Five finally lets your arm down

“Stay out here and keep watch, I’m going in to see what I can hear” He locks eyes with you and in a second he’s gone. You’re not going to lie, you miss the closeness a little too. You brush that thought out of your mind when you remember there are bigger things at hand.

You were starting to get concerned when you heard the room go quiet. You leaned your ear against the door to hear what was going on and just as you did, he blinks right back in front of you.

“We need to go, now” he grabs your hand and starts pulling you down the hall. You’re making your way down the hall until you get stopped by the last people you wanted to see, the swedes, you both turn to run the other way but there’s another behind you. You look at Five expecting him to blink you out but he’s too tired. You only have one option. Fight.

You duck down to the ground while he takes on the first one. You find a chair and manage snap the leg off, getting up and ready to use it as a weapon. Which the time comes quick, you don’t quite remember what happened but some how you managed to get one of them out of a window. You turn around to see Five getting his ass handed to him and the sight makes you ready to murder. No one hurts him. But before you can get to him, the older man shoves a shard of the broken window in his side causing him to topple and you screamed, getting the attention of the older man to distract him from Five so he could get away. The older man starts backing you into the broken window and just as you’re about to fall, Five gets the strength to blink both of you outside.

You’re holding him up and trying to keep pressure on his side. You meet up with Diego and Lila they both don’t look any better than you guys

“Jump back with him we will meet you there” Diego says running the opposite direction with Lila.

Five takes a deep breath and manages to get you both back to your room safe. and now it’s your time to panic. You immediately take his blazer off

“Vest off, shirt open” you say, not even caring what his reaction was to that, you are only concerned with one thing.

He was going to make a snide remake but he sees how upset you are and decides it isn’t the time. Once he’s got his shirt undone you sit next to him and look him dead in the eye.

“Take my hand, just trust me” you said and he does without any hesitation.

You put your other free hand on the gash and take a deep breath. Instantly the wound starts healing itself and transferring to you. You were trying your best to keep as straight a face as possible while you took the pain away from him. He didn’t realize what you were doing until you were finished and he looked down it looked as if it had never even happened. He was about to interrogate you when he noticed something was off about your demeanor. You stood up and turned away, trying to make sure he didn’t notice your pain.

“You need to lie down, it’s healed on the surface but you still need to take care of it”

“Sit down” He says in the most stern voice he could muster. You don’t move

“yn sit down.” You make eye contact and you know he knows, you have no choice. You sit down and he unzips your dress, just enough to see the gash.

“Why did you do that if you knew it was going to hurt you?” He looks up at you with the most genuine hurt you have ever seen him show

“Because it won’t kill me but it would’ve killed you, I can take it, you can’t and I cannot lose you. That would hurt worse than any wound I heal” He looks at you at a loss for words.

“Why didn’t you tell me you could do this earlier?”

“I didn’t want you to think I was lying about who I was” You lock eyes and it almost looks like he’s about to cry but he looks away.

“You need to rest.” He turns around to find you a shirt to sleep in. He finds one on the floor and helps you put it on so he could help you take off the dress without exposing you. He helps you get into your bed and as he turns to go you blurt out

“Stay”

he stops in his tracks. He turns around. He looks you dead in the eyes and sees the hurt and desperation. He knows that he probably shouldn’t stay with you, he doesn’t want to ruin your friendship. But he also knows that he can’t say no, especially not to spending more time with you. He takes a breath and walks over to the other side of the bed. He settles in beside you and you instantly lay your head on his shoulder. Under any other circumstance you would be trying to keep your cool as long as possible, but at this point, In this moment, you simply didn’t care. You just wanted to be with him, and to know he was safe. That’s all that mattered to you. And he is. He’s okay, and so are you


End file.
